Vanished
by misakichi1
Summary: x-over Akane, Kagome and Hikaru (oc) have been kidnapped! who'll save them? *COMPLETE*
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma. I do own Hikaru and Keitaro, however.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane screeched, "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Akane! It ain't what you think!" Ranma said as he tried to get Shampoo off of him. Unfortunately for him, Akane wasn't convinced. She proved it with her mallet. Where did Ranma land? You're guess is as good as mine is.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Inu-Yasha! We're taking a bath! Get out of here! Take Miroku with you!" Kagome was angry and quite embarrassed. Sango was just angry.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Um. Hi, Keitaro." Hikaru said, "I really need to talk to you!" Hikaru was so nervous, but she knew how important this was.  
  
"A-About what?" Keitaro crossed his fingers that she was NOT talking about how he felt about her.  
  
"I need to know how you feel about me.us." Hikaru hoped that she wouldn't regret saying that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hikaru-chan. I just need more time to think."  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Ah, Akane Tendo, Kagome Higurashi, and Hikaru Mizuno. Looks like they could use some help when it comes to boys. I have just the plan." Said the strange, omnipotent man.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
'Three girls in Japan will disappear. Anyone who wishes to rescue them will have the chance.' Although no one could see where the voice came from, everyone heard it.  
  
"That voice! It's so familiar. *gasp* It's that guy; the wanderer!" Ranma wondered why that nice man would kidnap 3 girls.  
  
"$100 says Akane gets kidnapped!" Nabiki, of course, was making money off the current situation. And, of course, she was right.  
  
A/N: I know the chapter's short, but it's a prologue. 


	2. Oh no! They're gone! gasp double gasp

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either anime (  
  
"I'm going BACK! Sit!" Kagome tried to go through the well, but once again, Inu-Yasha tried to stop her. She managed to go through, but Inu- Yasha followed. 'Three girls in Japan will disappear.' All of a sudden, Inu- Yasha was alone. "Kagome!" There was no answer.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
As Hikaru turned to leave, she heard the voice in her head. She ignored it and looked back at Keitaro. He saw her vanish into the wind.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"You might be wondering why I have kidnapped you three. It's quite brilliant. I watch over all of Japan, as do my 3 brothers. We take care of everything: love, life, and death. I'm in charge of love. You 3 seem to have the most romantic problems, unfortunately. That is why I have developed this plan."  
  
"One question. Why are our love lives any of your business?" Akane asked rudely.  
  
"We make sure that Japan is a nice place to live, and we can only accomplish that if everyone is fairly happy." The 'wanderer' replied.  
  
"Then why do people die? My father died 7 years ago!" Hikaru exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone must die sometime."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is the 'cloud castle.'"  
  
"So you watch over Japan, does that mean that you see me in the feudal age?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"What about when we're taking baths? That is how I met Ranma."  
  
"We respect privacy. Well, the guys will be coming soon. Make yourselves at home."  
  
"One last question. What's your plan?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"All the people who want to rescue you will be transported here, but I've put up a barrier. No one can pass unless they truly love you."  
  
"I'll be stuck here forever!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Bye!" The wanderer disappeared into the shadows.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
A/N: I know the story sucks so add any suggestions in reviews. No flames plz! 


	3. new friends

*****~~~~~*****  
  
"So, what are your stories or 'love problems'?" Akane asked.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Well, I'm the reincarnation of a priestess who protected the legendary Jewel of Four Souls. I accidentally broke it into hundreds of shards. Now I travel with a half dog-demon, a pervert monk, a demon exterminator, and a fox to find all of the shards. Did I mention that this all takes place in the feudal age of Japan? I can travel through both worlds through a well called the Bone-Eaters Well. My love problem is probably that Inu-Yasha, the dog-demon, was in love with the priestess that was reincarnated into me, but he seems to hate me. Also, the priestess was brought back to life by a witch and now, she hates Inu- Yasha's guts." Kagome made her life seem so plain, but Hikaru and Akane were amazed. "My name is Hikaru Mizuno. I was born with the power to materialize things. You know, make things out of thin air. Unfortunately, most people think that I'm a freak. That's why I try to hide this from everybody. I fell in love with a guy named Keitaro, but he found out my secret. He still acts like nothing happened, but when I asked him how he felt about me, he said 'I need more time to think,' I mean, what am I supposed to do? Wait until he gives me an answer? What if he says that he can't even be my friend? Maybe my problem isn't as bad as yours is, though." Hikaru wasn't really upset. "Ah, my life is definitely as weird as yours. The name's Akane, by the way. I have a fiancé who turns into a girl when he's splashed with cold water. His name is Ranma Saotome. He probably has 10 other fiancée's too. Sure, they're all cuter than me, and can cook better than me, and are nicer than me, and are stronger and quicker and more skilled in the arts, but that doesn't give him the right to be so rude to me! And I'm always catching him with one of the other girls. Oh, he is so stupid and perverted. When we met, it was raining, so he was in his girl form. He didn't tell me that he was actually a guy! I accidentally walked in on him when he was talking a bath, but, hey, he was staring at me! Can you imagine meeting your fiancé like that? And he's always bringing trouble to the dojo. He has 10 billion enemies! Always showing off how good he is at martial arts. Baka." Akane seemed to be talking to herself because Kagome and Hikaru were totally lost. "Um, can you explain that last part?" Hikaru asked. "It is kind of confusing, at first. Ranma's father REALLY likes food, so when he is given food, he says 'your daughter can marry my son as a form of gratitude.' He ends up with a LOT of fiancé's. They all fight for him. My family has a dojo in Nerima. Ranma is always getting threats from the people who like his fiancé's. Wherever he goes, trouble follows (as well as cute girls)." "I really feel bad for you. Sure, my life sucks since, well, you know the story, but I don't know what I would do if Inu-Yasha had that many girls chasing after him. (Probably sit him a couple thousand times.)" "Practicing martial arts on Ranma dummies really help!" "You know martial arts? I can only do archery." Said Kagome. "I just use my powers to defend myself." Hikaru stated. They all drank the tea that Hikaru had 'made' for them.  
  
*****~~~~~~*****  
  
Inu-Yasha, Ranma, and Keitaro, though in different places, thought the exact same thing: Where is she? In an instant, they were transported to the palace in the clouds. So were the many people who were 'in love' with the three girls. This long list included all the guys at Fuurinkan High School (Akane), all the guys in that part of Kyoto (Hikaru), and all of Kagome's secret admirers in her world (this counts Inu-Yasha, since he went through the well). This palace was anything but small. There must have been at least a hundred corridors, each with a hundred doors. The 3 aforementioned guys had met up with the people that they knew and had planned to spread out and search for that one room that probably had the girls (Ryoga had to pair up with Ranma). They must have searched for hours, but no one had given up yet. "Where is that stupid wench?" Inu-Yasha was getting very agitated. Guess whom the first guy through the door and the barrier was? Yes, our favorite dog-demon. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome had dropped the teacup. She was so shocked that he had made it through the barrier, that her mouth dropped open in a very unflattering way. "This is Inu-Yasha? He's kind of cute. Are those real dog-ears?" Akane was the first one to speak. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?!?" Inu-Yasha was very confused. "Kagome's told us all about you." Hikaru replied. "Why would you tell these strangers about me?!?" "Sit! Am I not allowed to have a friendly conversation with someone?" Just when they had gotten over the shock of the fact that Inu-Yasha's face was buried into the ground at the word 'sit', another guy had joined the group: Ranma. "Akane! Me and Ryoga have been looking everywhere! Uncute tomboy! Making me look for so long." "Oh, kami. You're here!" Akane had nearly fainted. She would've fallen if it weren't for Hikaru. (Both Hikaru and Kagome are thinking: He's pretty hot!) "Where's Ryoga?" Ranma had asked. "You might think we're crazy, but you can't enter this room unless you're in love with one of us!" It was the boys' turn to faint now. "What the heck! I'm not in love with you!" Inu-Yasha cried. "Face the facts, dog-demon!" Hikaru said plainly. "Shut up!" The upset dog-demon growled at her. 'I think I need to lie down,' was the thought running through almost everyone's mind.  
  
*****~~~~~***** 


	4. what's going on?

Disclaimer: It's kind of obvious, but I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma ½.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"...So you see, it's obvious that you must, in some way, love us." Kagome had finished her brief explanation of how they got the notion that the boys were in love with one of them.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Well, if he put you in here, and you can't get out alone, then there must be a guy that's in love with you, Hikaru," Ranma tried to be positive toward the girl, especially since she was close to tears. Can you blame her? They had been in the room for at least 3 hours (It's actually 1 and ½, but it felt like forever!), and Keitaro hadn't come yet.  
  
"Hey, until this guy comes, we'll stay with you." Inu-Yasha said, for he hates it when a girl cries.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Hikaru." Keitaro mumbled, out of breath. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find her. Door after door! How long would it take? All of a sudden, Keitaro saw a very faint light on the floor. He was curious as to where it would lead, but he was afraid that he would end up more lost than he already was. He didn't know what to do, but both his heart and his mind told him to follow it. After ½ an hour of squinting at the floor, the trail ended at one of the doors in the 4th corridor (the 137th to be exact). He took a peek inside the room. Nothing was there except for a few chairs. The next door over was the same case. He searched the entire area (about 6 rooms is considered the area), until he found the girls.  
  
"Hikaru!" Keitaro was so excited to have finally found her.  
  
"This is Keitaro? He's not what I expected. Still, he is sort of handsome." Kagome had said.  
  
"Idiot! I'm right here!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Keitaro was surprised at the new friends that Hikaru made. It was kind of obvious by the confused look on his face.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Akane, Ranma, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha. They kept me company while I waited for you. What took you so long?"  
  
"Can you blame me? I was running around for 2 hours and I only went through 3 corridors! I thought I was going to be stuck here for days with the other million guys here."  
  
"How many guys can be here for three girls anyway?"  
  
"More than you're worth, kawaiikune!" Ranma said to Akane.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane screamed, barely missing his face.  
  
Kagome chuckled, "You two really do seem perfect for each other."  
  
"What about you and dog-boy over here?!?" Ranma pointed out.  
  
"Oh, shut up, girl." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You made company with them?" Keitaro asked, unbelievingly.  
  
"I know they seem a little strange (In the background: Baka! Get back here!), but they really are nice.  
  
"Um, hey!" Hikaru said loudly to catch the attention of the 4 people in the middle of a fight, "I think that, since this entire thing is SO confusing, we should sit and have a talk with.whoever we should be."  
  
"Yeah, we should SIT and talk," Kagome said loudly, just for the fun of it.  
  
'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' Just on time, "Hey wench! What the heck was that for?"  
  
She giggled, "Oops, sorry about that."  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha just sat at one corner of the small room, not saying anything. Kagome was playing with her fingers and Inu-Yasha was staring at the ground. Both were uneasy.  
  
"We really need to talk about this, you know. I'll go first. I don't know how to say this, but I might be in love with you."  
  
"Might? This is the kind of thing that you have to be sure of!  
  
"Well, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"I guess that. Well, I made it through the stupid barrier, didn't I?" Inu- Yasha snapped.  
  
"I just don't know how to react."  
  
"." "Yeah, I think I do love you," Kagome was a little unsure, "And I'm pretty sure you love me. After all, you always save me when I'm in trouble, and you get jealous when I'm near Kouga."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. I can't bear the thought of losing you."  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"So. Akane."  
  
"I guess we should be talking about this stuff. It's weird as it is, Ranma."  
  
"Since I made through the barrier, it means I love you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I kinda have to know how you feel to!"  
  
"I get kind of jealous when you're with Shampoo or Ukyo, but you're always so rude to me! Maybe I do love you, but I'm always hitting you because you're around the other girls!"  
  
"So you're saying."  
  
"That I might love you." Akane finished the sentence.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"As I asked you before, I need to know how you feel! I mean, sure you got past the barrier, but you might just love me as a little sister." "It's a little scary, but I love you as a girlfriend, not as a relative. I mean sure, if I can be with you, then I can get past the whole materialization thing." "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Hikaru 'made' a giant alarm clock and set it off. "Everyone done?" She asked. "Yeah." Akane smiled at Ranma and Kagome smiled at Inu-Yasha. The two boys' faces turned as red as a tomato.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know, it's kind of cheesy, but I like the 'happily ever after' stuff. Maybe it's not my best work, so HELP ME OUT HERE!!!! The next chapter will be posted really soon. 


	5. the chapter before the last chapter can'...

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know the drill: I don't own any of the anime featured in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
"So, is everyone happy with the way things ended?" asked the wanderer.  
  
"You?" Ranma asked as though he knew him. "4 years ago, you didn't live here!"  
  
"You see, Ranma-kun, the old watchers of Japan had 'retired' and so they passed the job onto my brothers and me."  
  
"Ranma, how do you know him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Before I was in China, I met him and I gave him and his brothers enough food to last him a while. He was wandering around looking for a job. He said 'Thank you, someday, I will repay you.' I thought he was crazy, but I guess he did." He looked at Akane. Everything was perfect.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The couple walked up to Hikaru's doorstep. "I guess this is the end of the date!" said Keitaro . "I guess so," Hikaru responded. She gave him a little peck on the cheek, "I had a great time. G'night!" She glanced at him one last time before walking through the door. 'Happily ever after' Hikaru thought, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
"Akane, will you marry me?"  
  
"We're engaged, stupid," she answered, straightening out her pale blue sundress.  
  
"Marry me because you want to, not because you have to."  
  
"Of course! I love you, Ranma."  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into the room, right behind Kagome. The entire room was full of her intoxicating scent. He sat on the floor next to her bed while she put one of her favorite CD's into the stereo. She set it to track no. 4.  
  
Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
  
Every heart sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dareni omoi wo tsutawattara  
  
Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou.  
  
(By the way, this is by BoA, and this song is the ending theme for Inu- Yasha season 4, called Every Heart.) "Thanks for taking me out tonight. It means a lot to me." Inu-Yasha blushed a little. Kagome took off her pink sweater (which she had kept on the entire night) to reveal a beautiful red dress that was cut kind of short. Inu-Yasha was blushing a little bit more.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know that this might be getting boring, but deal with it. Also, there's something wrong with the chapters in the fic. The second one repeats the first one! If you want to read the second chapter, you need to go back to the first one. As you know, this is the epilogue, but there is one more chapter coming up. Ja ne, minna! 


	6. last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime. Oh well, you win some you lose some.  
  
The wedding(s) couldn't have been more perfect. The three couples got married a few years after the whole 'wanderer' incident, and they decided to have a triple wedding. Sure, it was hectic, but it was nice. The girls wanted to wear similar dresses, but ones that would reflect themselves. The dresses were all long and flowing to wish a long and happy relationship. Hikaru's had a few small designs like a flower here and there to exhibit her gentle personality. Kagome's had a lot of fancy ribbons, but was simple nonetheless. This showed that she wasn't complicated, but liked things to be exuberant at times. Akane's was the most complex to symbolize her lifestyle ever since she met Ranma (and even before). Not too many people were happy about the marriages. Some examples are: Kuno and all the other guys in Nerima, Ukyo and all the other girls in Nerima, Hojo and the other admirers of Kagome, and a few people (around 15-20) in Kyoto. Still, they were invited. They did kind of wreck the wedding, but, in the end, they were married, and that's the important thing, isn't it? They were so thankful to the watchers of Japan.  
  
Happily ever after.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review plz! (no flames since this is my first fic on ff.net). Tell what I can do to make the fic better! Oh and I got the idea from a dream I had about 3 weeks ago. I spent all that time trying to perfect the story. Well see ya! 


End file.
